


Addendum to Opening Gambit

by fhsa_archivist



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-03-16
Updated: 2005-03-16
Packaged: 2019-02-05 18:58:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12800301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fhsa_archivist/pseuds/fhsa_archivist
Summary: This answers a question Ori asked when she was editing 'Opening Gambit'.  Being the lovely, sweet person that I am, I decided to give it a go...





	Addendum to Opening Gambit

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Haven, the archivist: This story was originally archived at [Fandom Haven Story Archive (FHSA)](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Fandom_Haven_Story_Archive), was scheduled to shut down at the end of 2016. To preserve the archive, I began working with the OTW to transfer the stories to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. If you are this creator and the work hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Fandom Haven Story Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/fhsa/profile).

I rose to sit behind him and set my hands on his skin, lightly stroking the strong muscles and sinew connecting wing to back. As if in a dream, I caressed and kneaded his upper back, not quite believing that those were my hands. That my touch was not only tolerated, but welcome. I'd noticed him - of course I had. A person, male or female, would have to be blind *not* to appreciate the sheer physical beauty of the man. Never, not even for a moment, had I ever imagined that he might have noticed me in turn. 

 

"Nice," he murmured, relaxing into my touch. He sighed happily and reached up to unbutton his shirt. 

 

Ah ha. I'd always wondered how in the hell he managed to get clothing on and off, considering the huge feathery wings on his back. After pulling the shirt tails out, he reached around to his lower back. My full attention on his hands, I didn't notice him twisting around to glance at me from the corner of one eye. 

 

"Never seen a man remove his shirt before, Remy?" he teased. 

 

"Non... I mean, oui. Mais, dey didn' have... " I waved one hand at the snowy wings that sprouted from his back. 

 

"Give me your hand," he instructed. 

 

I did, and he directed my fingers to two almost invisible rows of tiny snaps. "Go ahead." 

 

Carefully, I opened the snaps, which led from the hem of his shirt to the base of his wings. He then pulled the shirt over his head, now bare from the waist up. 

 

*** 

And there you have it - no more shirt problems...


End file.
